Aquellos cuentos de navidad
by Kami-Sama 2.0
Summary: One-shot/Hoy debía ser un día especial, el día en que dos pequeños ángeles bajarian a la tierra para ser un mortal más /Fluff/Kagamine Len&Rin.


**Disclaimer: V**ocaloid, sus programas, derechos y de más, no me pertenecen en ningún aspecto. Solo he jugado un poco con las características personales de estos divertidos (?) personajes, y he escrito una historia para ellos. Espero y les guste.

* * *

**Aquel cuento de navidad**

_«__"__**T**__al vez el mejor adorno de navidad es una gran sonrisa"__»_

_**.**_

**L**as suaves nubes de color burdeo impregnaban de alegría el día de un nuevo nacimiento en la tierra, un momento de alegría, de amor y sobre todas las cosas un gozo exuberante.

Hoy sería el día en que dos pequeños ángeles bajarían al mundo de los mortales a vivir como uno más. Dejarían de cantar canciones de cuna por las noches, dejarían los cremosos pasteles de nube que tanto les agradaban, y también dejarían a quienes hasta ese momento eran su única familia.

Y aun siendo un momento de alegría, tanto en el cielo como en la tierra, un par de revoltosos y traviesos niños de cabellera ámbar y ojos de color azul, no mostraban ni siquiera una gota de entusiasmo. Es más se encontraban tristes de abandonar el cielo, _su bello y pintoresco hogar. _Temían estar separados el uno del otro, temían el nunca más volver a verse, ¿Qué haría un hermano sin el otro? ¿Un amigo sin otro?

Se armaron de valor, se tomaron de las manos buscando protección en el otro, y caminaron hacia el Dios de los hombres.

(La pequeña ángel le dio un suave codazo a su amigo en las costillas dándole a entender que el hablara primero con el maestro)

El pobre querubín de cabellos alborotados, afligido, tomo aire, suspiró, para luego sentir como su garganta se secaba, rápidamente.

—Vamos, Len, no seas gallinita... —susurró la pequeña rubia a su lado. —No te dejare mis pasteles si no preguntas.

Ante aquella amenaza tan horrible, el chico reacciono.

—P-Pero... Rin... ¡No es justo! —balbuceo tímido y con una sonrisa chueca debido a la presión.

La pequeña le dirigió una mirada amenazante y enojada, haciendo temblar a su compañero. Enojada no parecía ningún ángel.

—Ma-Maestro... Me... enteré... que hoy vas a enviar a dos de nosotros los Ángeles a vivir a la tierra...—tomó aire y en un suspiró exclamó—Maestro... se que esto _es_ necesario pero... ¿Cómo vivir? tan pequeños e indefensos como somos.

Ambos le dirigieron una mirada triste, no sólo por bajar a la tierra, si no por qué ambos sabían que tarde o temprano se separarían.

—Entre muchos ángeles escogí uno, que te está esperando y que te cuidará. —su imagen digna de un respeto superior, sonrió suavemente— Len... Felicidades, tú eres uno de los elegidos, hoy bajarás a la tierra.

Ambos querubines se miraron llenos de dolor, la pequeña ángel de cabellos cortos se sentía destrozada por dentro. Sus ojos se nublaron de lágrimas, su mejor amigo al observar su reacción no dudo en intervenir.

—Pero dime, aquí en el cielo no hago más que cantar y sonreír, eso basta para ser feliz. —Len bajo la mirada apenado. No deseaba molestar al Dios de la humanidad, pero su pecho le dolía. Se sentía triste, _(no se acostumbraba a esa sensación)_ sus ojos reflejaron el dolor de su acompañante y antes de siquiera percatarse su pecho ardía de incertidumbre.

—Tú ángel te cantará, te sonreirá todos los días y tú sentirás su amor y serás feliz. —el maestro sonrió otra vez y aclaró su voz con un raspón ronco.

—P-Pero...maestro...yo no... —la pequeña Rin comenzó a sollozar—No quiero que Len. Se vaya.

—Lo lamento mi pequeña Rin...pero, es lo que se debe hacer...no se puede cambiar el curso de las cosas. —Él maestro de los Ángeles y mortales exclamó de una forma reconfortante desde la primera hasta la última palabra.

Sin sentirse siquiera un poco mejor, la pequeña Rin cubrió rápidamente sus ojos, con la palma de sus manos, ya que era demasiado orgullosa y no deseaba que su maestro y su mejor amigo la vieran llorar, su corazón se contrajo al igual que su cuerpo al sentir la mano de Len sobre su hombro. Alzó la vista y se encontró con los ojos color cielo, estos estaban preocupados y cautelosos.

-¡¡E-Estoy bien!!- contestó ella enojada, apartando el brazo de su compañero, sintiendo como su cuerpo se destrozaba al apartarse de aquel tacto tan tibio y acogedor, pero tenía que acostumbrarse ello, (aquel vació doloroso) ya que dejarían de estar juntos dentro de poco tiempo.

La pequeña Rin, cubrió sus ojos otra vez, a su vez miles de lágrimas cristalinas bajaban por sus mejillas color rosa.

—No—contestó el chico determinado—No quiero bajar a la tierra, ya estoy con mi ángel. Rin... Ella me canta y sonríe...cada día... —. le sonrió al ángel triste y pronuncio—Maestro...yo... no necesito.

La palabra "Yo no necesito a otra como Rin. Solo la quiero a ella" no alcanzo a escapar de sus labios.

—Lo lamento Len... —Pero es así. La vida es así. No todo lo que deseamos podrá cumplirse. No siempre es así, pequeño.

El chico bufó por lo bajo y apretó su puño encontrando protección y seguridad en la frágil silueta de su mejor amiga.

—No dejaré a Rin, maestro—gruño bajo—No le dejaré sola.

—No te preocupes pequeño Len, ella tendrá a su propio ángel. —Él, maestro sonrió orgulloso.

El rostro de ella reflejo una silenciosa preocupación.

—¿Y cómo entender lo que la gente me hable, si no conozco el extraño idioma que hablan los hombres? —la pequeña Rin se rehusaba a abandonar a su fiel amigo por un ángel entrometido.

—Tu ángel te dirá las palabras más dulces y más tiernas que puedas escuchar y con mucha paciencia y con cariño te enseñará a hablar. —el maestro esbozo una suave y tranquila sonrisa a diferencia de las palabras tristes y exaltadas de ambos Ángeles.

—Maestro—intervino serio el ángel bautizado Len—aun así...—sonrió— mi amiga Rin me acompañara ¿no es así?

Por primera vez el maestro prestó mayor atención a las palabras de ambos querubines de melena dorada.

—Len... —llamó el maestro preocupado—lamento decirte... Qué Rin aun no se marchara.

— ¡¿Qué...?! —gimió Rin—pero, maestro...yo quiero ir con Len...

—Lamento decirte mi pequeña, que aun no es tú turno... —

—¡No!-gritó Len—¡Yo no quiero separarme de Rin! — su voz se quebró y tomó un tono de ira reprimida—¡se lo imploro! ¡No me separe de ella!

—Lo lamento mucho... —Pero, no se hablara más del asunto.

* * *

Un dulce sonido recorrió el paraíso, una campanada, una alerta, un aviso, un anuncio. Todo bañado por la suave nota de _"La mayor" y "Do menor"_

—Es la hora... —murmuró el Dios de los hombres levantando sus brazos hasta el cielo color rosa—¡Juntaos a mi alrededor!

Miles de Ángeles rodearon en cuestión de milésimas de segundo, al maestro de la humanidad, aun así dos Ángeles, no estaba con el resto. Ellos lloraban suavemente en el pecho del otro.

—¡No te olvidare Rin! —juro el querubín de cabellos alborotados. Mientras lágrimas de un color plata se deslizaba por su mejilla. Sus alas se agitaron determinadas, al igual que su voz.

Rin, solo asintió escondida en su pecho, muy por dentro ella sabia que ahora su amigo seria un mortal más...Y sabia _(con mucho dolor)_ acerca de la frágil y escasa memoria humana. Algún día su amigo la olvidaría, la borraría y desterraría de su corazón, para luego brindarle aquel cariño que ella tanto necesitaba a _alguien más._ ("_Asqueroso ángel entrometido"_ pensó Rin furiosa) Esto le trajo un ataque de histeria que reprimió con mucho esfuerzo.

—¡Hijos míos! —gritó el maestro, su voz resonó en cada rincón del cielo-hoy dos de ustedes bajaran a la tierra...-se detuvo, ante la expectación —Len y Miku, son los elegidos, ambos bajaran a la tierra hoy.

Rodeados de ovaciones de los Ángeles y arcángeles presentes, Miku se acercó a al Dios de la humanidad con timidez pronunció algunas preguntas, que habían revoloteado en su mente desde hacia ya mucho tiempo.

—He oído que en la tierra hay hombres malos. ¿Quién me defenderá? —sus cabellos verdeazules fueron revueltos por la tosca y áspera mano del maestro.

—Tú ángel te defenderá más aún a costa de su propia vida. —el maestro sonrió a la pequeña ángel que preguntaba con timidez.

—Pero estaré siempre triste porque no te veré más maestro. —su voz se quebró al pronunciar la oración.

—Mi pequeña Miku, tú ángel te hablará siempre de mí y te enseñará el camino para que regreses a mi presencia, aunque yo siempre estaré a tu lado. — le abrazó suavemente.

—Maestro... ¿Cual será el nombre de mi ángel?-Miku sentía que podía preguntar.

El maestro de los hombres sonrió de forma sonora ante la inocencia de la pequeña.

—Su nombre no importa—dijo—tú le llamaras "Mamá" —ante la mirada sorprendida y atenta de la pequeña Miku el dios del cielo pronuncio-Len...ven por favor...

El pequeño asintió ante la expectación del público su mano y la de Rin estaban sujetas como si ambos no fueran dos, si no uno. Len aparto su pálida mano, pero la chica se lo dificultó, con mucho pesar dejaba ir al ser más importante de su vida.

—Adiós, Len... —sonrió la pequeña de mirada vidriosa. —Puedes ir tranquilo. Iré a visitarte ya sabes. Apuesto a que no podrás ni siquiera peinarte solo—hizo un gesto de desden mientras sentía como su mascara de vidrio se rompía—Solo, piensa, en que quizás no llegue pronto—_quizás nunca_— Ya sabes, prefiero comer pasteles aquí a ir a verte allá.

—Adiós Rin... —balbuceó el pequeño entre lágrimas y risas— Yo también te quiero.

Ambos quedaron mirándose a los ojos con dolor y miedo, pero fueron interrumpidos por la voz del dios del cielo.

—¡Sean bienvenidos a su nueva vida!- exclamó y acto seguido se escucho una ovación de los presentes.

Un manto blanco cubrió a ambos, tanto a Miku, como a Len. La chica de cabellera verdeazul miraba feliz y risueña, mientras el chico de cabellera ámbar miraba a su amiga volverse borrosa entre la multitud aun desde lejos podía ver las lágrimas que le provocaban su separación.

En ese instante, una gran paz reinaba en el cielo inclusive ya se oían voces terrestres, y el ángel de cabellera color oro, presuroso repetía con lágrimas en sus ojitos sollozando.

—¡Jamás te olvidaré, Rin! ¡¿Me escuchas?! ¡Lo prometo! ¡Te lo prometo!

La pequeña Rin, solo lloro en silencio aquella despedida, moviendo la mano lentamente e intentando sonreír.

* * *

_5 **a**ños **d**espués..._

**U**na frágil madre y su pequeña hija se encontraba reunidas ante el lecho materno, la frágil figura de una mujer reposada en una cama de color blanco. Ella rebuscaba la habitación con la mirada dentro de poco su pequeña bebé seria presentada al resto de la familia.

Dentro de poco debería dar explicaciones a su primer hijo.

Su actitud ante el embarazo había sido hostil e indiferente...al igual que con el resto de las personas, como si una carcasa protegiera al pequeño, como si este temiera ser separado de todos los seres que ama...y esto le impedirá formar lazos fuertes.

La puerta resonó suavemente.

—¿Mamá? ¿Puedo... Puedo pasar?—allí estaba su pequeño hijo de ojos color cielo y melena dorada, el vivo retrato de su padre.

—¡Claro que sí! —prenunció la mujer—Len, ven acércate quiero presentarte a alguien muy especial. Es pequeña, por esto frágil, y requerirá de todo el cuidado y amor que podamos entregarle.

El pequeño de cabellos rebeldes se movió sigiloso al lecho de su exhausta madre.

—Mira—de entre sus brazos suavemente movió un manto blanco y de entre el apareció una pequeña bebé de ojos tan azules como los de su hermano—ella es tu hermanita.

Los ojos del pequeño se abrieron de par en par...y una sonrisa surcó sus labios...Luego un gozo y alegría indescriptibles rodearon el lugar.

—¿Qué sucede mi pequeño? —murmuró la mujer.

—Te espere durante mucho... —pequeñas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas. —Pensé que preferías comer pasteles de nubes, antes de venir a verme. Caprichosa... —le acuso con una sonrisa.

La mujer estaba estupefacta ante la escena, el pequeño acostumbraba a no ser receptivo ni amable con nadie, ni siquiera con ella, su propia madre.

—Madre... ¿puedo escoger yo su nombre? —pregunto sonriente.

—Claro—asintió la mujer con orgullo.

—Muy bien mi pequeña Rin—acaricio la pequeña cabeza de su hermana con cariño, meciendo los cabellos rubios tal y como haría la brisa nocturna. —Te dije que nunca te olvidaría...

* * *

**G**_racias por leer__**.**_


End file.
